Eclipse di'Angelo Solace
by Thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Nico di'Angelo and Will Solace are now adults and, with a quick gift from Aphrodite, now have two biological twin children who are inseparable and best friends, Eclipse,(nickname: Luna) and Dayton (Day). Luna and Day are Five when Erasers kidnap Luna. Read on to find out what happens next
1. The Kidnapping

"Catch me if you can, Day!" I called behind me, running into the small, not very thick, forest that was behind our house. Our parents let us play in it often, though at showed us the boundaries of the forest we weren't allowed to go without them present.  
"Totally unfair, Luna! my brother called, running after me. "You've always been faster!" I keep running, getting faster, a huge smile on my face. I run, not paying attention to where I'm going since i know the forest we're allowed in like the back of my hand. i run, slowing down a bit to give my brother chance to catch up. Without realizing it, I run past the point we're not allows to go to alone. I speed up a little bit once I glance behind me, my brother about 4 yards away. After a couple more seconds of running I stop, resting my hands on top of my head like dad told us to do to catch out breath.  
"Luna!" day calls, looking around for me and running up to me when he sees me. he smiles a little bit. I look around and frown confused. I'd never been in this part of the forest, at least not enough to know it by heart.  
"Did we pass it?" i ask meaning our nods but smiles and keeps walking, farther in. "Day, we gotta go back"I say, slowly following him, looking around to keep track of land marks so we can get back.  
"Your a chicken, Night" He says, using his nickname for me. I soon catch up and walking next to him. Suddenly there was a loud growling noise and We saw about 3 wolf men creatures (Erasers) in front of us. we both took a step backwards, terrified. they lunged at us but we spun around, running back in the direction of home.  
Suddenly as we run, i trip over an gnarled tree root and my ankle got stuck in the process, breaking it. "Day! help!" i cried out, tears spilling down my cheeks as he ran past, skidding to a stop as he doubled back to help me. I was laying on my back, my leg stuck almost to my knee under the trunk, my ankle and leg bleeding from the tree bark cutting me. I was surprised my ankle was the only thing broken, but too scared to really pay attention. Day grabbed my leg and pulled it as hard as he could, but was unable to get it free. the wolf men are right behind us now . He looks between me and them. "Both of us can't escape. Only one of us." i say as they slowly get closer. "Save yourself Day. Leave me. I'll be ok. I'll find you."  
he shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you,Luna, I can't I'd rather Die than be without you, my twin sister, my best friend, and most of all, my other half." he says.  
"I feel the same way, Day, but I would do anything to save you over myself. I'll find you, I'll do anything and whatever i can to find you and Papa and Dad, Even if I die before I can. I swear on the river Styx." I say, knowing that in the mythology if you break your oath bad stuff can and will happen to you.  
The last thing I remember is Day doing what I told him to do: save himself and the wolf people take me and lock me in a crate. That's when I pass out


	2. Getting my wings

I'm six now and I've been at the School for almost a year, experimented on everyday, fed barely anything once a week

I sat in my cage, my eyes closed, curled into a half ball, seeing on the memories of my family in a kind of slid show in my brain. I heard a few sets of foot steps walking across the tiled floor of the room my cage was in and opened my eyes.

"Get up!" an Eraser growled, kicking my cage hard enough the door popped open. I crawled out, wondering what today's experiments were gonna be. I stood up and immediately 4 erasers surrounded me. the walked me down several halls, so many I would never be able to remember them. a couple led straight to the outside world but i knew I'd never be able to get there. When we finally got a one of the rooms the erasers threw me on my back onto the experimentation table, cuffing me down by my wrists and ankles. a few moments later the white-coats walked in, another eraser pushing a cart with everything they were gonna do.

i made no noise of pain or anything as they did experiments after experiment, since i was already used to it after a year, but a few times my vision went either blurry or black but I never passed out. a few times they cut me on a certain part of my leg or arm where it wouldn't kill me but would make me cry out.

Finally once they were done wih everything out, they pulled out the longest, toughest needle they had. even when they werent moving it, what ever was inside kept moving as if it was alive. they stabbed it into my leg really hard and down, down it went till it was inside my bone. I cried out in pain as they did this to all my bone and what ever the stuff was, it was hollowing out my bones, making them lighter, more bird like.

I was back in my cage, though I don't remember what happened after they pu the stuff into my bones. There was a loud clang as a metal tray of...would you even call it food?...was dropped down in front of my cage. once the foot steps receded I reached through the bars of he cage door and pulled in the Styrofoam cup that was on my tray. Slowly, savoring the fact that I had food even if it was gross, i choked down what ever it was before throwing the cup across the room and curling into a ball and falling a sleep. As i slept, i dreamed of seeing my family again dreamed of what life would be like now, if I hadn't been kidnapped.

I jolted away as my cage was kicked again, the door opening. "Get up, Goddammit!" the eraser yelled, kicking it again for good measure. once again they took me back to the same room as the day before. Yet again I was strapped down to the table. this time they just had fun putting only a few things in my and cutting me all over again. The last thing they did was take a needle filled wit a blood like liquid and shove it into the side of my neck, causing me to pass out.

I slept off an on the past few days, lucky enough to not have to deal with experiments. Slowly over that few days two decent sized lumps had formed on my back and were slowly getting bigger. The skin might rip open any day now


	3. Learning to Fly

I awoke to a burning pain in my back. It's been about 2 weeks since the lumps had grown on my back. I howled bloody murder as felt the skin slowly rip open, warm blood and a little bit of goo dripping slowly down my back. I felt something else coming out, something that felt kinda like a bird, but wet and gooey, I felt the tears surge down my face, pooling on the floor of my cage as I sat hunched on my hands and knees. Blood slowly pools down my back and onto my legs.

Once the pain went away, i stayed on my hands and knees, my chin pressed to my chest, panting heavily, gasping for breath. After a while, my arms gave way and i curled into a ball, not caring about the blood and tears i was laying in. Slowly i fell back asleep, the gooey stuff on my wings dripping off and drying.

"Get up, 275!" the erasers growled, kicking open my cage and using my experiment number. i crawled out and one of them yanked a feather out of my wing for fun. i yelped, my wings still being sensation.

"Move them like this." another experiment said, moving their wings to show me how to spread mine. She lightly lifted my wings how she showed me to move hers to help me learn. after a few she let me do it on my own and it came naturally. suddenly there was a shock from the floor. "Get on with it!" the white coats shouted from the safe zone behind the glass. "She's not ready! they're too small!" Alessandra, the other experiment who was teaching me, yelled at them. she turned to me, spreading her wings to full length, picked me up, startling me, and flew to a high perch in the room, sitting me down next to them. again there was a zap from the floor, but only Alessandra felt it. she jumped off the perch, wings folded in and landed in a running roll and lunged at the glass, hate on her face. they sent a huge zap trough the floor, making Alessandra pass out.


	4. Looking for her (Dayton's POV)

it's been a year since Luna was kidnapped by those wolf men people. Life hasn't been the same without her. i've become more distant from Dad and Pa, i rarely eat, despite dad trying to force me. i just throw it away when he's not looking. i mostly stay in my room, door locked. Dad posts missing persons reports on many websites and only gave up a week ago, though Pa has given 6 months ago.

I walked down stairs, my now long hair brushed over my face part way. Dad was at work and Pa just sat there on the couch, sadly staring at old pictures of Luna and I. I pulled a slightly crumpled picture from my pocket and looked at it sadly. It was a picture of all of us, dad standing next to each other with me in his shoulders and Luna on Pa's. I missed all the fun I'd had with everyone. sometimes we tried to have fun just the tree of us, but it was never the same without Luna. Her kidnapping and disappearance had left hole in the family. One that wouldn't and couldn't ever be filled. We rarely did anything anymore. I stuffed the picture back in my pocket and sat down next to Pa. "She's still out there somewhere. We'll find her, Pa." I say softly. "I promise." he sets down the photo he'd been staring at and pulls me into a hug, a tear slipping down his cheek. "we're not gonna find her, Dayton." he says, choking on words. "She's gone and we won't get her back, we can't" i push away from him and stare at him. "You gave up the search too soon. Dad gave up last week. Me? I won't give up not until i find her." i say. "Dayton..." he starts. "She's tough Papa, she'll survive" i get up and start to walk back up to my room. he grabs my wrist and i face him. "If you believe, keep your hope, Day, keep it as long as you can" i pull away and run up to my room


	5. Escape One

I was now almost 7. I was done with everything, the experiments, the torture, every freaking thing about this place. I was done with the School. I'd managed to rig the cage so it wouldn't latch properly but would look like it did. When the time was right, I pushed open the door as softly as i could, but it still squeaked on it's hinges loudly I winced at the sound and at there, waiting to make sure no one was coming. after 5 minutes i released a breath i hadn't realized i was holding and crawled out of my cage. I lightly pushed open the door that led to the hallway of countless other rooms and looked both ways, once i made sure no one was coming, i let the door shut silently behind me and made my way to the door carefully, constantly hiding and making sure no one was coming. when i made it to the door, i realized it needed a key card and a pin to boot. i pushed one of the buttons to see what it would do and suddenly alarms were blaring and footsteps pounded down the halls and a few erasers grabbed me and threw me back in my cage, putting a padlock on it instead of just latching it shut. There was a failed escape under my belt. i sighed and slumped against the wall of my cage. "Nice try, 275! but the only way you'll be getting out of here is in a body bag" one eraser says with a cruel smile, kicking my crate hard as they walk by.


	6. New Ability?

I'm 7 now

I went through another round of experiments. They placed poison in my blood stream to see how long it would take to heal myself from it with my enhanced regeneration. It made me weak. They added countless other stuff into me, so much i couldn't even count it. They even added more DNA to my body.

Now they put me on treadmill with a shock prod stationed behind my back so they could see how fast i could go for certain amount of time. The shock prod was there to push me to keep going so i didn't get burned by it. I started off as a walk, which quickly turned into a jog, which quickly turned into a sprint. I barely lasted for about 10 minutes before i got jelly legs and fell on my face. they made the shock prod shock me after a few seconds and i got back on, full sprint again i lasted 5 minutes this time before i got jelly legs again. they let me rest 5 minutes until my legs returned to normal before forcing me to get back on, turning the thing up faster so i was sprinting at the fastest of my ability. i lasted nearly 10 minutes that time before i got jelly legs and hit my head on the shock prod as i fell, causing me to pass out.

I awoke back in my cage, a splitting head ache filling my mind like the drum of a pickax against solid stone. I pressed my hand to my forehead in attempted to try and make it go away, but that didn't work.

I awoke several days later, having no experiments done in the past few days. I'd found out the DNA they'd put in my was dolphin and some kind of fish because I'd grown gills and could now breath on land and in water. I sat there, eyes closed, mindlessly clicking my tongue in the back of my throat for no reason when suddenly a picture came into my mind. i opened my eyes and looked around, the room i was in, confused. i looked around the room, remembering everything about it before clicking my tongue again like I'd been doing when another picture came into my mine. It was a picture of the very same things i was looking at with my own eyes. "Something-location" i mumbled to myself in amazement. "That's what it's called! Eco-location!" i gasp once i remember what it's called


	7. Giving up (Day's POV)

I was 7 and a half. it'd been 2 and a half years since that day. I saw it every night in my dreams and woke up, sobbing like a girl night after night. Some nights it was different, i saw flashes of torture, of pain, of white rooms with many different pieces of equipment. I never knew what it was from, what caused it. i had the same dream tonight. The only difference? I had fallen asleep on the couch after trying to watch a movie with my parents. i buried my head into the pillow my head was on and let the tears and sobbing come without trying to stop them. dad shot up, suddenly awake after hearing me. i choked on air as i tried to breath between the sobs. i felt the edge of the chair sink ever so slightly and knew it was dad. he pulled me into a hug and i let him. "Nightmare?" he asks, rubbing my back and i nod, finally trying to calm down as i rested my head on his shoulder. "I miss her." i sob.

The next morning, i woke up, dad cured up in the chair next to me. we both must've fallen asleep after i calmed down. i got up and quietly went up stairs, closing myself in my room. i picked up the slightly crumpled picture i carried everywhere off my nightstand and looked down at it. "i'm sorry, Luna. I can't find you, no one can. your on every missing persons website in the USA. No one can find you." a single tear slides down my cheek. "I give up" with that, I tear the picture perfectly in two, right down the middle dad and me on one half, and Pa and Luna on the other. i let the two halves fall to the floor


	8. Escape Two

I was now 'd added wolf DNA to me when i was 10 and i could smell scents like a wolf.

The erasers surrounded me. As we walked back to my cage, i managed to slip the key off one of them and hid it easily inside my pants without them noticing. Earlier i'd also managed to slip the ID card off a white coat without them noticing either. That was now in the bottom of the cloth shoes i'd been wearing the past few years. they locked me in my cage and i sat down in the back with a sigh like i always did so they wouldn't know. once they left the room, i made my clicking sounds that were too high pitch for anyone but me to hear and listened, paying attention to the pictures i got back which noted that they just got farther and farther away. i did this for about ten minutes before taking a break for a long while, knowing by the time i did it, the white coats would all be gone and the erasers would either be sleeping or messing around in their rooms with the others. it was nearly midnight according to the small clock on the wall across the room. I slipped the key out, did my Eco-location and just a suspected, there was no one here but the erasers and the other experiments. I wanted to let them all out with me but knew it would just cause a ruckus and we'd get caught. i reached through the bars and unlocked my cage door. I lightly pushed it open and it didn't squeak like it did last time. i slipped the ID card out. As i crept down the halls, i did my clicks to make sure no one was coming. when i got to the door i kept my click going and slid the card through the thing and pressed the 'Door open" button on the key pad. "Access granted, Dr. Batchelder." the ad said quietly. The door opened and i ran out, the doors shutting behind me. I unfurled my wings with joy and flew into the sir. "I'm coming home!" i shouted with joy and flew far, far away


End file.
